


my body and heart, only for you

by darkdarling



Series: pull me down [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Daddy Kink, Daddy kink everywhere i'm so sorry, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Sub Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Yoo Kihyun, this is so so filthy idk where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdarling/pseuds/darkdarling
Summary: “Don’t worry,” Kihyun says fondly. “What do you want, sweetheart?” Hoseok looks over at Changkyun, who’s still kneeling obediently. The maknae looks dazed with need, and there’s an obvious bulge at the front of his jeans.“I...I want to watch you two,” Hoseok manages, feeling his cheeks grow warm. “Please?”...Inspired by the Alligator comeback stage on M Countdown ;)





	my body and heart, only for you

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face in hands* oh my god i can't believe i wrote this uhmm please enjoy the shameless porn

The first time Hoseok sees them, it’s during a filming for M Countdown. They’re all a bit nervous while the cameras roll, but each section goes relatively smoothly. Jooheon and Changkyun take turns with a rap intro, with group dance breaks woven in between. They check their work on the monitors, huddled around the screens together. One particular moment catches his eye. Changkyun spits out the last verse of his rap, and then stalks off stage. Kihyun crosses his path, shoulder-checking him hard. He makes direct eye contact with the camera as he walks to center stage, expression smug. Objectively, he has to admit it’s attractive - he knows the fans will go wild for Changkyun’s wicked makeup and Kihyun’s low-cut jacket that exposes his pale chest. His gaze flicks to Kihyun, expecting him to be satisfied with his performance. He’s frowning, though, and looking elsewhere.

 

At Changkyun, who’s undeniably smirking. The maknae’s expression melts into something tamer. He walks around the others, and Hoseok’s startled when he hugs him from behind, hands sliding underneath his jacket. 

 

“How does it look, hyung?” He asks innocently, resting his chin on his shoulder to peer at the screens. Hoseok relaxes. Changkyun does this sort of thing all the time, backhugging other members and waddling around behind them, grabbing their shoulders, and so on. It’s perfectly normal. It’s just Changkyun. 

 

Except, when Kihyun thinks no one is watching, he’s glaring daggers at their youngest. A cold feeling starts to settle into Hoseok’s chest. Were they arguing or something? Why was Kihyun so angry?

 

“It looks great,” he says slowly. “Um, Changkyun-”

 

“Wow!” The maknae interrupts, pointing at the monitor. Hoseok looks at him, surprised. Usually Changkyun didn’t talk over other people. (Minhyuk did). He follows his gaze, though, and sees himself dancing on the screen. “You did good, hyung! Monbebe will love it.”

 

“Ah, thanks,” he says with a laugh, accepting compliments shyly as he always did. Changkyun shifts behind him, leaning down.

 

“You look sexy,” Changkyun says into his ear, voice low enough that the others couldn’t hear. His breath ghosts over Hoseok’s neck. He can’t explain the way his whole body flushes, hair standing on end, shivers racking through him. He’s sure his cheeks are turning pink.

 

He blames it on the register of Changkyun’s voice, even though he knows better. He can’t get his voice to work for a moment.

 

“You okay?” Minhyuk asks him, peering at his face.

 

“Fine,” He manages, flashing a small smile. “I just...I saw where I made a mistake.”

“What mistake?” Minhyuk says incredulously. “There aren’t any. You always work hard.”

 

“He’s right,” Changkyun agrees, leaning back to a comfortable distance. “He did well, don’t you think, Kihyun hyung?” Hoseok looks over at Kihyun nervously. The other member’s dark expression slides away, quickly replaced by nonchalance.

 

“Of course,” Kihyun says, a bit robotically. Hoseok looks at the floor. He feels awkward, caught in between whatever tug of war is going on between their maknae and their main vocal. Luckily, the spell is broken when the producer calls out that they’re going to shoot one more time in case of any errors. Changkyun pulls away from him, and they all get into place. Jooheon’s rap begins. Hyungwon and Minhyuk slide in afterwards flawlessly. Then, it’s Changkyun’s turn. 

 

When Changkyun stalks towards them, waiting in the wings, he’s smiling wolfishly. Kihyun walks out to meet him, slamming his shoulder into the rapper. Changkyun spins from the impact. He looks amused when he exits into the darkness, chest heaving more than it should be. Hoseok’s at a loss.

 

_ What was going on? _

 

When they’re finished, the others retreat to their dressing room, waiting for the stylists to come and take their clothing. Everyone is shuffling around collecting their belongings, so they can leave as soon as possible.

 

Changkyun leaves, saying he’s going to the restroom quickly. Kihyun follows, making what sounds like an excuse to Hoseok.

 

He can’t help himself. He follows them out into the hall. If they really were having an argument, for whatever reason, he should help them settle it. If things exploded in the dorms it would affect everyone, and it could lead to words being said that they didn’t mean. It had happened before.

 

Only when they’d first started, though. This was unusual. He figured it must be a big deal, for Kihyun to be acting out.

 

Changkyun and Kihyun disappear into the bathroom, and Hoseok stops beyond the doorway. He shouldn’t insert himself before he knows what’s going on, exactly.

 

He expects heated words, certainly, cursing. That was standard. What he doesn’t expect, is the sound of Changkyun being slammed against the wall. He flinches. He never imagined that Kihyun would resort to violence. He peeks around the corner so he can see them, alarmed.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kihyun questions, jaw set. Changkyun is breathing heavily, head tilted back. He doesn’t shove Kihyun away, as Hoseok expects.

 

“Teasing you,” Changkyun says. “What else?” Kihyun pushes him further back, knuckles going white.

 

“You’re lucky we’re filming,” Kihyun snaps. “I’d teach you a lesson right here and now.”

 

“What’s stopping you?” Changkyun taunts. “Come on, hyung.” Hoseok’s mouth drops open. He’s never heard Changkyun be so outright rude. “Make me beg for you in front of everyone. I’d love that.”

 

_ Beg? _

 

Hoseok’s mind immediately jumps to the obvious, but he rejects it. This can’t be what he thinks it is.

 

“You would.” Kihyun rakes his hair out of his face, angry eyes boring into Changkyun. “You love everything I give you.”

 

“That’s right,” Changkyun pants. “So punish me.”

 

Kihyun’s hand slides down Changkyun’s side, and presses down hard on his crotch.

 

He  _ whines. _

 

“I’m warning you,” Kihyun threatens. “This behavior stops now. You’re only making things worse for yourself.” Changkyun growls defiantly, trying to squirm away. Kihyun presses harder, leaning in close until their lips are almost touching. 

 

“When everyone else goes to bed,” Kihyun says quietly, “I will have my way with you. I’ll punish you how I see fit, and you’ll fucking take it. Am I clear?”

 

Hoseok’s stomach plummets through the floor, heat washing through his body. This is  _ definitely  _ what he thinks it is.

 

“I don’t know,” Changkyun challenges. “Are you sure you can make me submit to you,  _ hyung _ ?” Hoseok didn’t think the honorific could become so demeaning, and Kihyun’s eyes flash. With his free hand, he grabs Changkyun’s jaw, squeezing painfully.

 

“That isn’t what you call me,” Kihyun snarls. His fingers dig in to Changkyun’s skin, and he winces. “Repeat after me. Yes, daddy.” Hoseok nearly chokes.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Changkyun says after a moment, eyes drifting shut. Hoseok bites his lip. Hearing that in Changkyun’s voice, low and rough, is too much.

 

“Good boy,” Kihyun says approvingly, and Hoseok inhales sharply.  _ Fuck.  _ “Now, let’s go back together. Behave for the rest of the night, will you?” He releases Changkyun, and he stumbles, eyes unfocused.

 

“I will, Daddy.” Hoseok quickly steps away from the door, ducking around the corner as they exit. Kihyun throws an arm over the maknae’s shoulder, casually patting his back. Changkyun hastily yanks his shirt down, probably trying to cover up how hard he is.

 

_ Come to think of it _ , Hoseok realizes with dismay,  _ he’s hard too. _

 

This isn’t good.

* * *

 

 

Hoseok doesn’t mean to listen in, really. Changkyun and Kihyun are roommates now, courtesy of their latest lottery. Hoseok is rooming with Hyunwoo, who sleeps like the dead. Lucky for him.

 

Hoseok can hear everything, albeit muffled.

 

The harsh sound of a hand hitting skin. ( _ One, thank you daddy, two, thank you daddy, three, oh, fuck-  _ )

 

The creak of the mattress, Changkyun’s deep voice rising. ( _ Daddy, daddy please, I need to come let me come please-  _ )

 

Changkyun comes sobbing, curses and Kihyun’s name. The sounds slowly quiet, soft murmurs from Kihyun giving way to peaceful silence.

* * *

 

 

For a few weeks, nothing happens. Hoseok can almost pretend he’d hallucinated the entire thing, that it was a wet dream his mind conjured up by itself. 

 

But, he sees things differently now. He notices the way Kihyun and Changkyun act around each other. Their body language in some moments is very telling, and he wonders how he didn’t notice it before. Kihyun’s hands on the maknae’s thigh, a silent show of dominance. Changkyun going to take a shower, and Kihyun mysteriously disappearing at the same time. Kihyun watching the maknae on the monitors, distant hunger in his eyes. It was all too clear when you knew where to look.

 

Hoseok wasn’t sure how to feel. He didn’t mind, of course - the members having some sort of relationship like that wasn’t terribly surprising. What knocked him off center, was that he wanted it too. Maybe it made him dirty, sure, but the memories wouldn’t leave him alone. When he closed his eyes to sleep at night, he saw them in the darkness. He imagined what it would be like for Kihyun to look at him that way, oozing with confidence and telling him what to do. It would be nice, maybe. To let him take control. He didn’t want to punished, really, as he imagined Changkyun did. Rather, he wanted to be taken care of. He wanted their voices in his ears, their hands on him, making him feel good until he couldn’t think about anything else. He wanted to forget everything and lose himself in their dynamic.

 

But, it wasn’t his right. And he had no idea how he would go about it. So, he kept quiet.

 

* * *

 

But, it turned out he needn’t have worried. He returns home late one night, having refused to go out with the others in favor of working on a song. Kihyun and Changkyun had claimed exhaustion and gone home hours ago. He trudges inside quietly, hoping he doesn’t wake them. He deposits his things in his room and then wanders to the kitchen to get some water. He stops in his tracks.

 

The door to Kihyun and Changkyun’s room is wide open. They’re both sitting on Kihyun’s bed, which he can see clearly from here. Changkyun’s kneeling beside Kihyun, hands dangling at his sides. Kihyun’s got a hand in his hair, messing up the newly dyed strands. They’re sloppily making out, little grunts and moans slipping from their lips. Hoseok stands speechless, unable to tear his eyes away. Should he try to go back to his room and hope they don’t notice? Would they be angry if they saw him? Embarrassed?

 

Changkyun looks up, and locks eyes with Hoseok. He stops breathing.

 

Changkyun doesn’t flinch or cause a scene like he expects. 

 

He smirks into their kiss, and maintains eye contact as he pushes forward and sucks a mark into Kihyun’s neck. The older moans and relaxes into it, just for a moment.

 

“What did I say?” Kihyun chides. He threads his fingers in Changkyun’s hair and yanks his head back. “No touching, baby. Didn’t you promise me you’d be good?” Changkyun groans quietly, but doesn’t look at Kihyun. Noticing, Kihyun follows his gaze. Slowly, he smiles. Hoseok is taken aback.

 

“Ah, you were showing off,” Kihyun says sweetly. “I see.” Hoseok is still frozen, torn about what he should say.

 

“I’m...sorry,” he manages weakly. “I just...I just came back from the company, um…”

 

“It’s alright,” Kihyun replies, looking him over. Hoseok represses a shiver. “Would like to join us, baby?”

 

_ Fuck. Did Kihyun know? Had he known this whole time?  _

 

“Don’t look so surprised,” Kihyun laughs. “I know these things.” Hoseok doesn’t speak for a moment, too overwhelmed.

 

“I,” he begins hoarsely. “I...yes.”

 

“Then, come in,” Kihyun says, eyes sparkling. “And lock the door behind you, just in case.” Hoseok nods dumbly, and steps into their room, twisting the lock and listening as it clicks into place. The room suddenly feels that much smaller, that much more intimate. Kihyun is only a couple of feet away.

 

“Come sit on my lap,” Kihyun says, softly but with underlying authority. It feels more like a command. 

 

It’s not a difficult decision to make. Kihyun looks inviting, in the same t-shirt and black jeans he’d been wearing all day. The pants hugged his thighs nicely, and even more so when he spread his legs and patted them gently. His lips are red, from leftover tint and from the friction. Hoseok swallows thickly before crossing the room and settling himself across Kihyun’s legs, feeling them tense under his weight. Kihyun loops his arms around his waist to keep him there, studying Hoseok’s face.

 

“You look nervous,” he says, smoothing his hands over Hoseok’s hips. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Hoseok chews on his lip again. “You don’t have to.” Hoseok shakes his head after a moment.

 

“I’m okay. I’ve just...never done something like this before. But I trust you both. And I want this.” 

 

“Good. I’m proud of you for saying that. But, if you say red at any time, we’ll know it means stop, okay? We won’t be angry. Use it if you need to.” Kihyun’s got that dimple in his chin that appears when he’s worried.

 

“Okay,” he says shyly. “I will. Quit worrying.” Changkyun snorts.

 

“Ah, you know me too well,” Kihyun says with an embarrassed smile, and it’s a brief crack in his persona, gone again in an instant. “I won’t.”

 

“I told you he wanted it, hyung,” Changkyun says smugly, elbowing Kihyun. Kihyun gives him a sharp look.

 

“And I told you, no talking.” He looks back at Hoseok, reaching out to brush his hair out of his eyes. “What is it that you like about this? Is there anything you want to change, baby? I’m all ears.” Hoseok considers them both for a moment, thinking carefully.

 

“I like that you’re in charge,” he says finally, eyes flitting back to Kihyun. “I...I really like that.” Kihyun’s grip on him tightens a little, fingers digging into his skin underneath his t-shirt.

 

“Alright,” he purrs. “We’ll keep that. How do you want me to treat you?” Hoseok’s throat goes dry. He thinks about Changkyun’s agonized voice asking to come, only to be denied.

 

“Don’t…” Kihyun nods encouragingly. “I, um. I’m okay with watching it, but...I don’t want to be...I don’t know. Bad.”

 

“Ah,” Kihyun says in understanding. “You don’t want me to mean to you, is that it? You’d rather be praised?” Hoseok nods silently. “I can do that.” Kihyun smiles reassuringly. “I’ll treat you like gold, baby. Don’t you worry.” Hoseok mirrors his smile, feeling a little lighter.

 

“Now, what do you want to call me? I know there’s no nasty names for you, but you can call me what you like.”

 

“I…” Hoseok feels uncomfortably hot all of a sudden. He shifts his weight on Kihyun’s lap. “I like it...how it is.”

 

“Oh?” Kihyun arches an eyebrow. “Well, okay then. Why don’t you try it?” Hoseok looks into Kihyun’s eyes, and steels his nerves by taking a deep breath.

 

“Daddy,” Hoseok tries, and he knows it’s right when his stomach swoops painfully. Kihyun’s mouth curls into a grin.

 

“Oh, you like that, don’t you? Good boy.” Hoseok slams his eyes shut, feeling dizzy. He’s half-hard from that alone. Kihyun leans in to kiss him. It’s hot and wet, and Hoseok gives in to it, letting Kihyun nip at his lips and coax little moans out of him. When Kihyun breaks away, he whimpers.

 

“Don’t worry,” Kihyun says fondly. “You’ll get more. What do you want, sweetheart?” Hoseok looks over at Changkyun, who’s still kneeling obediently. The maknae looks dazed with need, and there’s an obvious bulge at the front of his jeans.

 

“I...I want to watch you two,” Hoseok manages, feeling his cheeks grow warm. “Please?”

 

“You’re so cute,” Kihyun chuckles, pinching his cheek lightly. “Of course you can. Just don’t touch yourself until I can get to you, okay?” Hoseok nods, the smallest frown on his lips. “Don’t be scared. I won’t make you hurt.” Kihyun pecks the corner of his mouth to soothe him. “You haven’t been a bad boy like Changkyun has.” He reaches over, grabbing Changkyun by the hair and pulling him closer. The maknae hisses. 

 

“You’ve been so cocky, baby,” Kihyun says tauntingly. “You know I’ll have to punish you, right? What should I do with you?” Changkyun’s breathing is heavier now, and he’s looking at Kihyun with hazy eyes. “Any requests?” He asks Hoseok with a wink.

 

“You, u-um,” Hoseok shifts his weight again. “I...I heard you. The night we filmed for Mnet. You...you were spanking him, right?” The look on Kihyun’s face is nothing short of gleeful.

 

“Clever boy,” Kihyun praises. “That’s exactly what I should do.” Changkyun opens his mouth, looking ready to protest, but one look from Kihyun has it shutting again. “You want to get spanked, baby? Like the slut Hoseok and I know you are? I bet he’d love to hear you cry for me.”

 

Changkyun seems to go limp in Kihyun’s hands, leaning backwards as his eyes flutter shut.

 

“Yes,” he pants. Kihyun tugs on his hair once more, and Changkyun groans in pain. 

 

“Yes, what?” 

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Changkyun whispers, the defiance gone from his features.

 

“And you want to come?” Kihyun offers.

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Well, you’ve been misbehaving all day. I don’t think you deserve my cock, do you?” Changkyun swallows hard.

 

“No, Daddy.”

 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, then,” Kihyun says amusedly. “I’ll let you come, but only if you rut against Daddy’s leg. No touching yourself, alright?”

 

“I can do it,” Changkyun says in a strained voice. “Thank you, Daddy.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now, take everything off.” Changkyun climbs off the bed, looking unsteady. Hoseok watches as he peels off his jeans, and then his t-shirt. He’s seen Changkyun’s body before, of course, but it’s different this time. He looks soft, and perfect. 

 

“Why don’t you sit here?” Kihyun pats the bed next to him. Hoseok nods dumbly and slides off Kihyun’s lap, curling up on the bed so he won’t get in the way. “Come here, Changkyun-ah.”

 

Changkyun, in only his boxers, bends over Kihyun’s lap. “Put your arms behind your back.” Changkyun holds them there as best he can, using either hand to grip his forearms. Kihyun slides his underwear down. Hoseok can see Changkyun’s dick, hard and leaking against Kihyun’s leg. It occurs to him that there’s a certain power balance happening, Changkyun naked while Kihyun’s fully dressed. He likes it.

 

“I need you to count for me,” Kihyun says gently, pressing a kiss to Changkyun’s shoulder. “Like always. Give your hyungs a good show, yeah?” Changkyun squirms a little on Kihyun’s lap. _ Ah.  _ He must like being watched.

 

Kihyun trails his hand over the back of Changkyun’s thighs, contemplating. He rests it on the curve of his ass. Changkyun waits tensely.

 

At last, Kihyun brings his hand down across his right cheek. Changkyun gasps, and the sound makes Hoseok’s stomach burn.

 

“One. Thank you, Daddy.”

 

Kihyun spanks him again, squeezing a little this time. It draws a low moan from Changkyun.

 

“Two. Thank you, Daddy.”

 

Kihyun gives his thigh a light tap, and then firmly slaps his left cheek. Changkyun shudders, then relaxes again when Kihyun rubs his palm in circles to soothe the pain.

 

“Three. Thank you, Daddy.” Kihyun spreads his cheeks, tracing a finger over Changkyun’s hole. He whimpers, pushing back against him.

 

“Are you sorry about the way you acted today?” Kihyun asks calmly. Changkyun’s squirming again.

 

“Y-Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Good.” Kihyun brings his hand down, the sound reverberating throughout the room. Changkyun whimpers. His ass is starting to turn red.

 

“F-Four, thank you Daddy.” Hoseok wonders for a moment if he should be enjoying this - the way Changkyun’s muscles clench, and his toes curl, and the pretty noises he makes when Kihyun hits him. The neediness in his voice when he whispers,  _ More.  _ The way he counts out each slap diligently, because Kihyun told him to.

 

Kihyun hits him again, and again, and again. He spanks hard, and then soft, fast, and then slow. He alternates hands, spanking Changkyun until his ass looks close to bruising, and he’s breathing hard, eyes squeezed shut. His hips jerk each time, and he whines in discomfort, deep voice cracking. 

 

“Daddy,” Changkyun is moaning softly, rutting his cock against Kihyun’s thigh. Hoseok’s heart is beating far too loud, and heat is coursing through his body. _ Fuck.  _ Changkyun sounds so cute like that.

 

“Please,” Changkyun gasps, hips moving faster. “Please, Daddy, please, can I-” Kihyun slaps his ass, right over his hole, making him cry out. “Please, I wanna come, I’ve-I’ve been good-”

 

“Come for me,” he murmurs.

 

“ _ Oh _ , thank you,” Changkyun whimpers, body slumping in relief. He thrusts his hips faster, and Kihyun slaps his ass lightly, urging him on with filthy words. Changkyun comes with a loud moan, shivering as the orgasm wracks his body. When he’s done, he catches his breath, silent as Kihyun rubs his back.

 

“You okay, Changkyunnie?” Kihyun questions carefully, looking at their maknae with scrutiny. “You took that really well.” Changkyun nods with a small smile. Maneuvering out from under Changkyun proves difficult, but Kihyun and Hoseok manage to turn him onto his side, back against the wall. Changkyun hums contentedly while Kihyun wipes him off with a tissue. His eyes flutter open when Kihyun kisses him on the forehead. Hoseok watches them fondly.

 

“Are you good to watch?” Kihyun asks, a glimmer in his eye. Changkyun laughs tiredly. 

 

“Yeah, hyung, I’m good. What do you think I’ve been waiting for?” Kihyun flushes, smacking him on the thigh. He pouts. “What, am I supposed to act like watching you guys kiss  _ wasn’t _ the hottest thing I’ve ever seen?” Hoseok chokes, face turning red.

 

“You’re shameless,” Kihyun tuts, shaking his head.

 

“This, we know,” Changkyun grins. “Now get on with it.” 

 

Kihyun does. He tugs Hoseok towards him, pressing kisses along his jaw. Hoseok sighs, hands fisting in his shirt. He tilts his head back to give Kihyun better access, and the main vocal sucks a faint mark into his collarbone.

 

“Why don’t we take this off?” Kihyun suggests, tugging at the bottom of Hoseok’s shirt. He lets him slide it over his head. Changkyun whistles appreciatively. Kihyun looks distraught.

 

“You’re so pretty,” he laments, arms circling Hoseok’s waist. “How am I supposed to resist?” Hoseok bites his lip in embarrassment. Kihyun clicks his tongue. “You look like you don’t believe me. I guess I’ll just have to show you, huh?” He captures Hoseok’s lips in another kiss, and they end up lying flat on the bed, Kihyun crawling on top of him.

 

“That day,” he says breathlessly when they break apart. “When you heard Changkyun and I. You have no idea what you were doing to me, do you?” Hoseok gives him a confused look. “You were wearing that fucking bodysuit,” Kihyun chuckles. “I wanted to mark you up then and there. You looked so tempting. So pretty.” He grinds down, and Hoseok moans at the contact. Watching him and Changkyun had made him rock hard. Kihyun slides his hands down Hoseok’s chest, admiring him. When his fingers catch against a nipple, Hoseok inhales sharply. Kihyun inclines his head curiously.

 

“Ah,” Kihyun says slyly. “Is my baby sensitive there?” He flicks one of the nubs, and Hoseok’s hips kick. He whimpers helplessly.

 

“So cute,” Kihyun says, shaking his head. He bends down, attaching his lips to a nipple. Hoseok moans at the wet warmth, and Kihyun pulls back, blowing cold air on it. 

 

Suddenly, another hand is sliding over his chest. Changkyun’s nails are still painted black.

 

“Can I help?” He asks mischievously. Kihyun glances at Hoseok, then nods. Changkyun licks at his other nipple, teasing it with his tongue. Hoseok squirms, breath hitching.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Kihyun whispers, pressing a kiss to his neck. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

“I...I want you,” Hoseok says without thinking. “I want you to fuck me.” Kihyun raises an eyebrow, smiling.

 

“As you wish. Kyunnie, pass me the lube?” Changkyun makes a grunt of acknowledgement and digs under the pillow, producing a half-empty bottle. Kihyun takes it, but stops a moment to press his forehead against Hoseok’s.

 

“Have you fingered yourself before, love?” Hoseok blushes for what must be the millionth time. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay. We’ll take it easy. I’ll do everything for you, yeah?” Hoseok nods, head swimming with anticipation. Kihyun taps his thigh lightly. “Get these off.” Hoseok lifts his hips, and Kihyun pulls his pants off, tossing them onto the floor. “Get on your knees for me.” Hoseok obediently turns onto his stomach, ass in the air. Changkyun trails his hand down his back, the touch helping to soothe his nerves. He hears rustling that he assumes is Kihyun undressing, followed by more clothes hitting the ground.

 

“It’ll be cold,” Kihyun tells him as he uncaps the lube. “Sorry, baby.” He presses a finger against Hoseok’s entrance, and he flinches despite Kihyun’s warning. Soon enough, a finger slides into him, and it’s not bad, the stretch only a little uncomfortable. He groans quietly, pressing back into the touch. Kihyun adds another, and another, waiting for him to adjust before stretching him wider. Changkyun’s pressing little kisses to his spine as they go. Kihyun fingers him until he’s writhing underneath him, pleading him to go faster. Kihyun pumps his fingers in and out for a while, until Hoseok’s seeing stars and feeling his orgasm approaching, and then slips them out, wiping his fingers on the blanket. Hoseok whines at the loss, but soon enough, Kihyun is pushing into him, gentle as promised. It doesn’t keep Hoseok from tensing up, and cursing into the sheets.

 

“Fuck,” Kihyun rasps, bottoming out carefully. “Fuck, you feel amazing. Take it slow, sweetheart.” Hoseok breathes deeply, forcing himself to relax. Kihyun fucks him shallowly at first, waiting for the discomfort to slip away. Once he’s adjusted to Kihyun’s size, he thrusts into him faster, and Hoseok breaks down into little moans, scrambling for something to hold on to. 

 

“So good for me,” Kihyun groans, head tilted back. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

 

“Daddy,” Hoseok blurts out, knees slipping on the sheets. “Daddy, harder.”

 

“Of course, baby,” Kihyun breathes, and picks up the pace. Kihyun’s got an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up when he loses the required strength. Hoseok can’t focus on anything but the feeling of Kihyun inside him, fucking him at a brutal pace until he feels like he’ll black out from the pleasure. He comes when Kihyun’s about to, helped by Changkyun’s hand wrapped around his neglected cock. The white ropes spurt all over Changkyun’s fingers, and Kihyun strokes himself to completion over Hoseok’s ass. Hoseok collapses onto the mattress, breathless and sated, barely managing to turn onto his back so he doesn’t fall into his own mess. Kihyun falls on top of him, sweaty and exhausted. For a few moments, it’s silent, and Hoseok is trying to regain his consciousness, eyes fluttering open slowly. He finds Kihyun’s head on his chest, and they smile at each other sheepishly.

 

Kihyun’s breathing starts to even out, and he mindlessly mouths at the hollow of Hoseok’s throat. Hoseok almost swats him away, his skin too hypersensitive. He makes a small, displeased noise instead.

 

“I’ll clean you up,” Kihyun murmurs, sitting up slowly. Hoseok frowns, reaching out for him.

 

“Stay.”

 

“You’ll feel gross later,” Kihyun says warmly. “I’m coming right back, don’t you worry.” He reaches over Hoseok to grab a tissue and cleans both of them off before he collapses back on his side, pulling Hoseok against him. Changkyun snuggles into Hoseok’s other side, hugging his torso. “You did so good, angel,” Kihyun says, combing his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. “Do you feel okay?”

 

“Mmm.” Hoseok can already feel himself fading away, sleep tugging at him. Kihyun chuckles, the sound making vibrations in his chest.

 

“You’re so adorable,” he mumbles, tucking his head into the crook of Hoseok’s neck. 

 

“I really liked it, hyung,” Changkyun says quietly against Hoseok’s bare shoulder. “Can we do this again?” Hoseok recovers himself for a second, looking at his members beside him reverently. He smiles, feeling the most at ease he’s felt in months. Everything with them was easy, and he felt like all his anxieties had drifted away, leaving him pleasantly warm.

 

“Of course,” he says into the dark, before he falls asleep in their arms. “I’d be honored.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment~ thanks for reading <3
> 
> find me on twitter - @lunatic_yoongi or scream in my cc inbox @stardust39
> 
> update: thank you guys so much for the love on this fic! this will definitely be a series, so stay tuned~ also, my main ao3 account where i post less filthy things is scepterofstardust so feel free to check out my mx fics there as well <3


End file.
